Freedom For Lemmings
by enchantedwriter72
Summary: Well, I saw there was only one story here, so I decided that I would add one. It's crazy and meant to make you laugh... A lemming decides she doesn't walk to obey 'The Cursor' anymore!


_Ok, this is really weird but I feel like writing something that doesn't make sense and is completely useless! Sounds fun huh? Well, I saw the poor lemmings game section only had one story, so I decided to make it two! This is the kind of story that you read, shake your head and say, "Somebody has way to much time on their hands!" Well, I don't, it just happened that today was not a busy day. Hope this makes you laugh, enjoy. (And yes, the sentences are supposed to be choppy.)_

_

* * *

_

Hello. I am a lemming. I have a very simple life. I walk. I do nothing but what I am commanded to do. The curser, he is our commander, he is our god. We obey his every command. We even give our lives at his command. Our commander cares nothing for us. We walk for no reason. We live for no reason. We fall through a trap door than struggle to get to a door, the door leads to a wonderful place, but we do not stay there. Instead we fall again into another trap door. Each level more lemmings give their lives. They become stoppers and are left behind, we can not go back to get them. We may only walk. They become bombers our sole purpose to be exploded through a wall, yet we can save no one. We may only walk.

I am sick of my life. It is useless. No one cares if my feet get tired of walking or if I don't want to punch through walls. No one cares that we fall through trap doors. No one asks us if it hurts. We are simply lemmings. We look alike, act alike, obey the curser, and walk.

No longer! No longer will I be put at the mercy of one who can not pick me out from another. Each trap door could be my doom, and I am sick of fearing it. This time the walk will be different. I will fall through the trap door one more time, only. After that, I will walk to freedom.

Again, I feel the trapdoor open and I fall through. I am the third in line, yet I will never be again. We begin our walk. I walk until I hit the wall than I turn around and walk the other way. At last I see my opening! At last I see my freedom. A lemming is made a digger, completely compliant to the cursor's commands he tears the ruble with his pick. Lemmings begin to fall through the hole he has created, but I do not see a hole to fall through. I see a hole to build over and reach a platform above the hole. From there I will build another stairway and escape back unto the trapdoor from whence I fell. I approach the hole but stop. I lay a brick down, than another, I am climbing a staircase to freedom! I will make it up the trap door and be free.

I feel bold, as I have never felt before. Life thrives through me for I am making my own choices! I have decided to build this bridge! I decided on my own! I am almost to the platform and I see now that the other lemming are following me! They also climb the stairway to freedom. Encouraged I reach the platform and begin a stairway again, this one leading out of the trap door!

The cursor begins to realize that the lemmings are not following him! One is making a staircase that is out of his control. He fears that one, he fears me! I will put an end to his evil rule. I am almost there, all the lemmings are now, they happily climb the ladder knowing that they have fallen for the last time. But the cursor does not give up so easily. He pushes _The Button._ It is the one thing all Lemmings fear. The one that destroys us all.

Numbers float above our heads. _5_… the stairs is almost complete, but _The Button_ has been pushed, is there enough time? _4…_ We press forward, but to what avail? _3…_ I feel the sunlight through the trap door and my head enters up into it. This is the first time I have ever entered into the trap door, before I have always fallen through. _2… _Other lemmings and I press through the trap door and for us, '1' never comes. Yet half the lemming are destroyed, they pushed, yet gained no reward. We will never forget them, they will stay in our thoughts forever.

At last we are free of the cursor. I push the trap door closed, it will never to opened again, for it being opened would be to place ourselves under the command of the cursor once more! We begin our new lives. For we are still lemmings, but we are free!

* * *

_There, you have just read a completely insane story! I hope you liked it nonetheless! I hope that you it made you smile, and that you review! _

_Enchantedwriter72_


End file.
